One Ranma
by AZant
Summary: The spirit of the pirate king has found a new host. Evil beware.
1. Chapter 1

One Ranma

AN( Okay I know I should be working on my other works but this idea wouldn't let me go. It was interfering with my other stories, so I had to write it.)

DIS: I don't own these series just the idea.

Chapter 1

Monkey D. Luffy looked at the sea on the beach he was ready to be executed at. It was a fun journey for him for the last 50 years. It was ten years after he had gone to the grand line that he had accomplished his dream of becoming King of the Pirates. The entire ocean bowed to him after he defeated foes that were considered the greatest of the ocean as well as getting the treasure, One Piece, left by Gold Rodger. In fact his greatness was beyond even the first King of the Pirates, because not only did all pirates bow to him, the very government and marines bowed to him, and respected him.

Normally he would have died of old age rather than execution, but it was a year ago that his crewmate Chopper found out that he was suffering from cancer. It was too late to do anything about it because Luffy never showed the symptoms of cancer. It was found out at the physical he did when Luffy felt he was getting weaker. Not even the greatest doctor could help, and Luffy was given a year to live.

Unfortunately, 3 months later the greatest of the marines attacked during his stay at a city. Luffy would have had no problem taking them on, but due to his weakened body they were able to subdue him. His crew at first thought his was just playing around in the city; until they heard about his capture. They were ready to bust him out; when Chopper told them about the cancer. Luffy said he had to keep it a secret; because he didn't want to have them worry. The crew, knowing Luffy, knew that this was what he would have wanted. To die with honor so they allowed the marines their victory.

Luffy was in a cage over the water that was made of sea iron that was able to neutralize devil fruit powers. Even Luffy's shackles were made of it, the marines refused to have the Pirate King escape now that they had him.

Looking at some one walking on a latter up to the cage was an old friend Luffy hadn't seen in years. They both smiled at each other. Luffy looked proud at the other old man in a marine suit with many decorative symbols on his chest.

"Hey Kolby. Or should I say general Kolby?"

The bespectacled old general smiled. "Just Kolby Luffy, it's been a long time since we've seen each other. A good 50 years right?" Luffy nodded. "You know I owe you a lot for what you did for me those years ago. If I wasn't in this suit I would release you on the spot. For that matter where is your crew? I would have thought that the great Straw hat crew would have done everything possible to get you out."

"They would have if Chopper didn't tell them about my…condition." Luffy explained to Kolby about what Chopper found. In the end Kolby was in tears that the great king would die like that and understood the crew's reason not to come after him. "Pretty bad huh? I'm not worried about that anymore; I've got no regrets for the life I've lived. I became king, helped my friends achieve their dreams, and had a family with Nami. I've lived a full life, now I must go and die like the great pirate I am. Anyway what did you come up here for? You probably had something important to tell me right?"

Kolby wiped his eyes as he started explaining. "Yes I do Luffy. You see because you're not only the Pirate King, but a helper and hero in getting some of the worst criminals behind bars during your time. The government has decided to grant you some wishes before your execution, sort of last requests. If you have any; of course you can't wish to be set free." Kolby and Luffy laughed at that.

"I do have some requests. One is to have me executed on the same giant Gallo that Rodger had, and it has to be near a beach so that I could look at the sea one last time. I think that Gallo is kind of like the perfect place for an execution. Second, I want my crew to be there and to have the government have no negative action towards them during that time. You can chase them after this, for the execution; leave them alone. Also I want this to be a time that anyone can come and have neutral parties with this."

Kolby nodded at this and climbed down the latter.

So we see Luffy about to be executed now. In front of the very large group of people is his crew the original six that are now his generals; Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, and Chopper. The rest of the 20 people crew is behind them trying their best to be strong at this time, but most are failing miserably and are crying their eyes out. The enemies he had gained during his life was there to show their respect for him and every person he had touched in some way during his adventures was there and most of the people were crying. Except for Sanji and Zoro everyone of Luffy's crew, were crying too. A lot had happened during the 50 years.

Zoro, after 7 years of hard training and getting stronger, had succeeded in becoming the best swordsman in the world. He was now training heirs for the next greatest swordsman that would surpass him when the time was right. At a time, he was married to Smokers lieutenant and had a son, but they couldn't stay together because they were too different. Even so they still loved each other. His son had become a marine like his mother and loved swordsmanship like both of his parents.

Nami had succeeded in her dream of making a world map. Whenever the pirates got to a village she would go to other navigators and show them better ways to use and create maps, for a price. She did marry Luffy after 5 years of being together and there son and daughters became pirates of Luffy's crew. They also gained their fathers gum gum abilities.

Ussop, after coming back from the grand line, went back to his old village and married the girl he fell love with. He had learned how powerful his fighting long range style was and gained fame for being a strong and cunning fighter in the east blue. He may not have become as great as his other mates, but as of now he still had a bounty of 500 million beri on his head, while Luffy had 7 billion beri, Nami had 200 million, Zoro had 900 million, Sanji had 800 million, and Chopper had 600 million bounty.

Sanji had done what the crap geezer and him wanted, which was finding the all blue. Once he found it, he would have stayed if he didn't like Nami so much. During his life he had many women. After he was cured of his minor cancer in his lungs, Sanji gave up smoking which ignited more women to come near him. He never married, but he was still happy.

Chopper continued his teacher's dream of becoming a great doctor and even went on to be the greatest people had ever seen. If he wasn't a pirate, Marines would have declared him to be the best; yet Chopper was never ashamed to be a pirate. If people wanted his help he'd help them.

Robin was considered to be the best historian after she found the lost city remnants on the island where One Piece was said to be hidden. She too loved Luffy, but she was too late to get him and only became happy for Nami and Luffy.

As Luffy bent his head down to be beheaded, he showed his trade mark big grin at all the people. The marines around the area cried as they had to see a powerful and great man be killed.

"Hey crew! You can have the fortune we have made during our time together! Everyone the ship is yours after this! You guys decide who will be the captain after this too! Nami I'll always love you and for you Marines if you want the One Piece treasure, than you're gonna hafta get it yourselves; though good luck getting threw my crew. GOOD BYE!" Luffy yelled as the execution sword went down on him and everyone present started crying, even Sanji and Zoro.

A great mans life ends.

Up in heaven:

Kami sama smiles on the universe that One Piece was in. Looking at the soul of one of the bravest men with a heart of gold ever; Kami decided that this soul wouldn't be happy; at least to him if he just let it go onto heaven; Luffy's soul like so many like it, needed a new adventure. He then viewed a new screen of a normal Ranma universe that was untouched; a rarity since chaos gods loved to mess with this person's time line. It showed when Nodoka was still pregnant with Ranma. Thinking, he decided to be mischievous for one millennium and he merged the souls of Luffy and Ranma.

"I know you, would want this Luffy. You love adventure, and this boy's life will be just a new adventure."

In the Ranma universe Nodoka sneezed as she held her belly with her growing baby. She didn't know why, but she felt that her child would be different some how. Shrugging she stood up and walked to the kitchen for food. All the time she wondered when that husband of hers would be coming back from his training.

In a bar Genma sneezed.

Ranma at Age 2:

"Go on Ranma, say mommy."

"No Ranma, say daddy its better."

"M…m…"

"Yes, yes!" Both parents said.

"Meat!" Little Ranma smiled wide. Both Parents face faulted.

Age 4:

"OOH mommy! Can we buy this?" Ranma asked as he showed Nodoka a straw hat.

"This simple thing? But Ranma it's too big for you."

"I'll grow into it please mommy?" He made it worse as he gave her the puppy dog pout. Nodoka caved in 5 seconds.

Later that night:

"Now Ranma, which story would you like me to read tonight?"  
"OH OH! Read this one." Ranma grabbed the book Treasure Island.

Nodoka wondered; what was her baby's liking to these types of stories. She never said anything about it and when Ranma first saw the book he wanted her to read it to him. When he first heard it, it had turned into his favorite book. She wondered why he liked pirates so much, but thought of it only as a passing phase he was going through.

Near the almost closed door, Genma frowned as he saw Nodoka codling the boy. He couldn't wait till a year from now that he could take the boy away from here and make him into a man, at least by his standards.

Age 6:

Ranma waved to Ukyo as he rode behind the okonomyaki cart that Genma 'borrowed'. He had met her a few months ago and they soon became good friends. He told her he was on a trip to be the best in the world; she told him her dream was to become the best okonomyaki maker in the world. They would fight for food, but Ranma's unnatural evasion abilities beyond even grown ups; made him always win the fight. Though Ukyo lost all the time, she never gave up. A few days earlier Ranma had decided to put Ukyo in a crew he was making. He did wonder why his pop was going so fast, it wasn't like he was trying to get away from Ukyo or something. Thinking this was an exercise Ranma decided to help her out by cheering.

"C'mon Ucchan you can do it!"

"Hey wait you stupid jackass!"

"Hurry up, is that the best my crewmate can do?"

"Wait up!" At this she tripped and fell.

"Ucchan!" Ranma yelled as he jumped off the cart and raced toward her. Genma being too preoccupied at getting away, didn't notice Ranma jumping off and wouldn't until it was too late.

"Ooww." Ukyo whimpered as she was about to cry, then she heard Ranma's voice.

"Gee Ucchan; I'm sorry you hurt yourself. Are you all right?" Ranma was unprepared when Ukyo hit him in the face.

"You jerk! You were going to leave me behind weren't you?" She yelled as she continued to hit him on the back.

"Ow! Stop it Ucchan, I would never leave you behind."

"What?"

"You're my friend Ucchan; I'd never leave my friends behind. I thought pop was seeing if you could make it at the speed he was going. I guess not, anyway remember your part of my crew and I would never abandon that."

"Really?" She asked as her eyes sparkled and she started crying in joy.

"Yeah…hey Ucchan I don't think you should cry. Guys don't cry ya know."

"What do you mean by that? I'm not a guy!" She sobered immediately.

"Your not?" Ranma scratched his head oblivious.

"No I'm a GIRL you straw-hated jackass!" She yelled making a demon face.

"Oh."

Ukyo growled at her friend. "Don't you know anything? My dad and yours made an agreement that we would get engaged to each other."

"Really umm, what's engaged mean?"

"Dumbass engaged means…ummm…it means…umm"

"HAHAHAHA! You don't know either!"

"SHUT UP! Anyway I know it means that will be together for a while, I think."

"Well that's good, since your part of my crew we 'are' going to be together for a while. Since we want to the best at what we do, we have ta go around the world to find the best an beat them. C'mon Ucchan its time to go on an; ADVENTURE!" Ranma yelled as he put his arms up in victory.

"Okay, I'll go with you, but where do we go now? I think your dad left this way." Ukyo pointed at a road different from where Genma left."

"Okay well lets go, but before we go I gotta ask, are you sure you want to come. Like in a pirate crew you will face things that are really rough, you think you can handle it?" Ranma grinned wide at Ukyo. Tying the string of his straw hat tighter around his head.

Ukyo had a cute frown and took you her two dragger spatulas out and twirled them with very impressive skill for a six year old. "I can handle it, I'm a martial artist too ya know."

"Alright then, let's go!"

With this said, the two left in the wrong direction. A few miles away Genma gasped for breath as he got his wind back. When he looked where his son should have been, he gasped in shock that he was gone. Deciding to retrace his steps he went back until he came back to the road he had left that little girl. He found nothing for the next few hours and gulped.

"I'm dead; if Nodoka finds out I lost the boy so soon she'll kill me! Or worse if I don't find him, I won't be able to mooch off him until I die! Then I'd have to get a job! No! I won't give up, I'll find that little pain if its last thing I do!" Genma raced down a different road then Ukyo and Ranma.

At night time a few hours later Ranma and Ukyo were making camp with what they had in Ranma's pack; which wasn't much. But since Ranma was always a quick learner he knew how to make camp and the two would just have to share a tent and sleeping bag. As the two sat down for some food Ranma got out; Ukyo was starting to have doubts about this adventure.

"Ranma, I don't think we should have gone on our own like that. We're just little kids and this is a big world. I hate to say this, but I'm starting to get scared." Ukyo shivered.

Ranma only smiled. "Don't worry Ucchan, we'll be alright, I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so optimistic all the time? Aren't you scared? How can we get food?" She asked incredibly

Ranma shrugged. "I've always been cheerful. For food, we could always do what I've done for money, help people get out of scraps." Ranma dove into his pack and took out a large stack of yen notes. Ukyo eyes bugged out.

"Wow! You got that money from helping people?"

"Yep, mostly I found something rare and traded it, and I also managed to help people who are in a bind by being the decoy and out running the bad guys as they chase me. So don't' worry, we'll also start training tomorrow, I'm tired right now."

With this Ranma put his hat on his face and snuggled in the sleeping bag. Ukyo was shy for a minute, then shrugged as she too got into the bag.

Heaven:

Kami-sama smiled as he saw the beginnings of a new adventure. The merging had gone well and it appeared the souls really did fuse well. Ranma's skill, learning curve, and determination, mixed with Luffy's heart, agility and super fast thinking would be a very interesting combination. He smiled as he saw one disaster stopped and wondered what would be next for the young boy. He didn't look into the future like a normal god would; instead he decided to play this reality by ear. Even Kami-sama needed some fun now and again.

(As I said before, this got into my head. I'll keep this up if people like it. Also don't worry about the other stories. I'm working on them as well. Anyway as always please review.)


	2. New adventure

CH2: A new friend

AN(This story is just really for fun. Meaning this story will have no bounds to it. I'm thinking about crossing it with several games and stories, since One Piece itself is pretty unbound too. Also Ranma will not be a pirate. Remember Luffy and Ranma have fused souls so, he may want to be the greatest, but he wants to be a martial artist not the King of the Pirates. He will have sea adventures though, but that is it. Anyway just to tell all of you.On a final note due to school its making it harder for me to come out with new chapters so please just bare with me and don't give up on me, Ihaven't given up on any story yet, it'll just take time.)

Dis: I don't own any of these series; they belong to their respected authors/owners.

Ranma and Ukyo sighed as they left Japan on a boat. It had been 11 years since they decided to go on their own and they have been training together since they left behind Genma. They had both increased their skills to incredible levels.

Through thick and thin, Ukyo stood by Ranma and she had gotten stronger as a fighter thanks to sparring with Ranma. She has grown to be a beautiful young woman and has continued her family's style, Okonomiyaki fighting. She now carries a giant spatula sharpened on all sides; that weighs about 100 pounds, she has trained with it long enough that she doesn't need to compensate for using it. With Ranma's dodging abilities, he helped her have better accuracy with her throwing spatulas. Unfortunately her throwing weapons can only go so far.

Ranma has excelled as well. Through tough training and lots of meat, Ranma had grown into a handsome, powerful, yet streamline built male around the height of 6 feet. Along with Ukyo he has built up his power and abilities to great levels. Through his learning how to fight, he has developed his abilities that far exceed many in skill. Now at 17, he is ready to go out in the world and challenge the greatest fighters for the title of greatest martial artist in the world. The first stop is China where the martial arts were born.

Sometime later:

"Hey Ucchan are you sure this is a good place to start training. I mean it's just a bunch of springs. How dangerous can they be?" Asked Ranma

"Well according to this brochure it says these spring house hundreds of curses that have been done thanks to the creatures and people that have drowned there. Legend says if you fall into one, you'll become whatever drowned in that spring." Ukyo snorted. "Who would be stupid enough to believe that?"

"Oh man! It's a good thing that guy sold us that brochure before, we could have been cursed!" Ranma yelled, Ukyo face-faulted.

Getting up, Ukyo bonked him on his head with the flat of her battle spatula. "Ranma don't be so stupid, do you really think that there are such things as cursed springs?"

"Well its better to be safe than sorry lets just go past it."

"Fine." Ukyo rolled her eyes as the two went into the valley.

The two soon found the guide to the place and asked him for help around the place. He agreed and was happy that outsiders actually listened to reason and stayed away from Jusenkyo springs. As they made through the road they heard sounds of fighting on a cliff straight above them and saw a man falling from it heading into a spring.

"Get lost you worthless musk hybrid! I hope you get cursed." Yelled a guy with big white robes on.

Ukyo and Ranma gasped as they saw the guy was bleeding from several places and clearly knocked out.

"Oh no!" Ukyo yelled.

"He'll get cursed in the springs! Don't worry I got him!" Ranma raced off to catch him, but he couldn't get him fast enough and would fall in the spring. Thinking fast Ranma grabbed his leg and swung him toward Ukyo. "Catch!" He yelled before he himself fell into the spring.

"Ranma!" Ukyo yelled as she put down the man and ran toward the spring with the guide. Instead of there being a male Ranma; out of the spring came a short, busty, red headed Ranma-chan.

After remerging from the spring and coughing a bit; Ranma felt different, shorter, and he felt he had more weight in his chest area. He then heard the guide speaking and looked up to where Ukyo and said guide were standing and gawking.

"Oh too bad noble straw hat customer. You fall in spring of drown girl. Very tragic tale of a girl who fall in spring 1500 year ago, now whoever fall in spring take body of girl." The guide summarized next to the stunned Ukyo.

"I don't believe it. The cursed springs were real after all!" Ukyo exclaimed.

"Told ya! Now I'm a girl! A…really…pretty girl too." Ranma muttered as he looked at his reflection.

Due to being on the road with Ukyo as they traveled; Ranma was not unfamiliar with the body of a girl and how attractive a girl was to a man. He never slept with her or anything. He just couldn't help but notice girls when he reached puberty. He wasn't a pervert or anything, but he had learned to appreciate the other sex like a normal person even though sometimes he was oblivious to it; now wasn't one of those times.

Ranma couldn't help but start feeling his new girl body and blushed as he grabbed the very large bust he now sported. The smaller frame size made his clothes and hat fit looser, but the chest was large enough to make up for her smaller size. He blushed more as he let go of his chest and saw it bounce around before it went back into place.

All the while Ukyo was growling in angry jealousy as she saw Ranma start fondling his girl body. The guide left a bit ago to get something and the guy was still unconscious; but all this was far from Ukyo's mind. Grabbing her battle spatula, she slashed at the spring trying to hit Ranma who got out of his examination and jumped from the pool as he sensed the attack; he reset his hat as he looked at Ukyo.

"What was that for ya tomboy!" Ranma yelled with a demon face.

"That was to stop you from further fondling your girl body you perv!" Ukyo countered with her own demon-face.

"I wasn't fondling…I was checking to see how this body worked!" Ranma yelled.

"Yeah right!"

Before another round of yelling could begin; Ranma felt hot water hit his head and looked behind him to see the guide with a pot of hot water. "What was that for ya stupid guide!" Ranma stopped as he heard his male voice and felt his chest to find nothing but hard muscle and his clothes even fit again.

"Hey I'm a guy again!" He said in victory. "So this curse is cured by hot water?" He asked looking at the guide.

The guide shook his head. "Sorry mister customer, hot water only temporary cure. When hit with cold water, you go back to being young lady." The guide explained.

"So I get hit with cold water I become a girl, but it's fixed with hot water huh? Oh well nothing I can't live with."

"How can you be so calm about it?" Ukyo and the guide said at once.

"It's not too big of a deal, sure I think it's a bit annoying, but at least I'm still human, right?" Ranma stated.

'How in the world can he be so upbeat?' Ukyo thought, which was one attitude about him that she thought, was attractive. 'So honest, so brave and so calm. If we get married I would be so happy.' She sighed. She knew now what engagement was so she was a shoe in. But she never really talked about it with Ranma. She decided just to wait for now until she knew how he felt. If he didn't reciprocate her feelings; at least she still had a friend.

"Hey look!" Ranma yelled as he raced toward the place where the guy he saved was unconscious.

"Huh?" Ukyo muttered as she snapped out of her thoughts.

Near the cliff was the person that the beaten man was fighting before. In a closer look, the man wore oversized robes, had long black hair and what looked like oversized coke bottle thick glasses. He stood over the fallen man with two short swords; ready to cut the other mans head off.

"Hey man! You won, leave him alone!" Ranma yelled almost there.

"Shut up outsider!" The man spoke in Japanese. "I am an Amazon and when I fight a challenge, it is to the death!" He then swung crisscrossed so that he could severe the head.

"I won't let you!" Ranma kicked the guy in the face sending him across the field. "Hurting a guy when he's down is just plain dirty. You must really be an underhanded bastard to do something like that." Ranma stated; he told Ukyo to look after the guy as he got into a fighting stance. His face had lost its naiveté and cheerfulness to become serious and tough.

The man in big robes got up groggily as he grabbed his face in pain. The kick felt like being hit by a speeding wrecking ball. He was lucky his head didn't split open. 'Damn that outsider! How dare he stand up for that piece of trash, just when I was going to finish the job. Well he's gonna regret getting in my way.' "You'll regret hitting me outsider!" In a flash he took out two battle axes.

"Like that will happen. I'm Ranma 'Straw-hat' Soatome, and if you think I'm gonna let you kill an unconscious guy then you're crazy!"

The man started running at him, axes at ready. "Well 'Straw-hat' I'm Mousse of the Joketsu Amazons and you're an obstacle in letting me finish that filth off. As the saying goes to Amazons, obstacles are made for killing!" He punctuated the last word, by slashing down with one of his axes.

Ranma evaded this by doing midair splits, but he had to do a backward flip in order to dodge the second axe as it came at him. After landing with his hand further stopping him, Mousse let go of his axes and threw bladed chains at him. Ranma jumped again causing the weapons to miss him again. Getting angrier at not hitting his target, Mousse took out dozens of throwing stars and started throwing them at his airborne opponent. Ranma caught two of the stars and used them to block the rest. When he landed behind Mousse he had his right arm cocked back and his hand up front.

"ARRRGH! I'm sick of you getting in my way!" Mousse yelled as he took out yet another weapon, which were forearm blades.

As he got closer Ranma's eyes were hidden by his bangs and hat but they were seen only when he looked up smiling. "Heh, well you're pretty good at getting weapons out, but you should really just use one weapon. All those just are too much. But since you want to hurt that guy so much, then let me show you a move I've been working on for the last 11 years." His fist started circling with yellow ki as he waited for Mousse.

Mousse was just about to cut him in fourths; then it happened. "

"Burn Pistol!" Out of Ranma's fist shot an energy blast that hit a surprised Mousse's stomach hard.

The attack looked like a yellow meteor with an erratic tail, which moved like a fire. It tore up Mousse's robes and sent him flying. He smashed into the cliff breaking some of it and kept him going until it exploded in midair. When it did, Mousse dropped down burned and unconscious into a spring with a big splash.

"I Win!" Ranma yelled his arms up in victory.

Ukyo smiled as Ranma showed that jerk who was boss. The guide smiled as well at the honorable person. Though he wasn't supposed to pick sides being near three villages, he couldn't help but grin in satisfaction that, that uppity male Amazon got clobbered for his dishonorable ways. Looking were he landed he sighed as even though he didn't like it, it still was his job to help people cursed at Jusenkyo.

"Too bad, bad boy fall into spring of drowned duck, who ever fall in take body of duck. Though sir deserves this." Grinning, he grabbed a large bamboo pole and ran toward where Mousse had landed.

Ukyo sweat-dropped. "How in the world can a duck drown?"

Ranma walked over to Ukyo with a smile. "Maybe it wasn't a very smart duck. See Uc-chan, I could have had a curse a lot worse than a gender changing one."

"Okay I admit it."

"Besides at least I'm sexy in my other form." 'WHAM' Ukyo hit Ranma over the head with her battle spatula for being perverted.

"Ow, lousy tomboy." Ranma muttered as he looked at the guy in Ukyo's hands.

The guy was around his age with brown hair, with shades of black hair down to his waist. He had a blue Chinese shirt with slightly flaring sleeves and wore black kungfu pants and basic slippers. Underneath his sleeves were archer guards, and from how his upper chest, shoulders and arms had extra muscle, Ranma concluded that he was an archer by trade.

"So how is he Uc-chan?"

"He'll live if that's what you mean. This guy is pretty beat up. He has dozens of large cuts and several stab wounds maybe some broken bones and several bruises. Lucky nothing vital was hit. Still he should be alright after a few weeks to a month." Ukyo stated as she and Ranma started wrapping the mans wounds.

2 Hours Later:

The guy's golden eyes opened and he started groaning as he saw Ukyo and Ranma near a fire. Sitting up he looked down at himself and saw that he was nearly covered in bandages. He looked around and saw it was night time and near where he was were his arm guards. He would have wondered where his bow and arrows were if he didn't smell the tasty meat cooking on the fire the two strangers were sitting at. As his stomach growled he got up with a wince and walked over to the people. They looked at him and the one with the straw hat smiled.

"Hey there good to see your still alive."

Remembering the books he read about learning Japanese, he spoke. "W-what happened to me today. I remember that bastard Mousse hitting me with a pepper spray bomb and then nothing else."

"Mousse? Are you talking about that guy with long hair and big robes and glasses that Ranma here beat?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah…wait a minute you beat Mousse our best male fighter?" The guy gasped looking at Ranma; his stomach growled again making him blush. "Um could I have some of that meat?"

Ranma grinned and handed him a smaller piece than he had. "Yeah I beat em, but I wouldn't say he was that great, it didn't take me long to cobbler him." Ranma flexed his arm to accentuate his point.

Ukyo nodded. "He was easy for Ranma. You were lucky that we were there; Ranma saved you from being cursed to turn into a girl and saved your life when that bastard tried to kill while you were down. Now Ranma is cursed to be a girl half the time."

After taking a bit of the food, the guys head dropped down in depression as Ukyo finished what she said.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked while stuffing his face with meat. "Is the food bad? We found some really good pork and some duck in the forest and Ukyo put her special sauce that she made okonomyaki with, which tastes good on anything…"

"No it's not the food, in fact its some of the best I've ever had, and it's just that it would have been better if you had just let me get cursed or even die. I've lost my honor and home after losing to Mousse."

"What do you mean… umm sorry but what's your name? Sorry we haven't given our names yet either. I'm Ukyo Kuonji and this is Ranma Soatome."

"I'm Sheeve, former male amazon and musk hybrid."

"Umm what does that mean; hybrid? What do you mean you have lost your honor and home?" Ranma asked.

Sheeve sighed as he owed these people his life, for what its worth, so they at least deserved to know. "You see my mother was a 'woman' of the musk tribe and my father was an amazon male warrior."

"So?" Both listeners asked.

"Sorry that's right you two are from Japan right?" They both nodded. "Well you see here in this mountain range there are three tribes that are basically enemies of each other; the Musk, the Phoenix and the Amazons. For hundreds of years now these tribes have been circling each other like angry dogs ready for when the other one attacks. But recently during the 50 years, the Musk and the Amazons have been in conflict very much and the Phoenix has just stayed away, but they think they are superior to humans because they are really bird people…"

"Wow they really are bird people here?" Ranma asked astonished.

"Umm yes and so…"

"Say Sheeve, do they look like this?" Ranma asked as he showed his picture of a badly drawn bird with human arms and legs.

"Will you let me finish!" Sheeve yelled turning into a demon head. "I don't know what they look like really, but they do not look like that diseased chicken you drew."

"It's a Phoenix."

"No its not, anyway because of the ways both tribes act and the constant attacks between the two the Musk and Amazons have grown to hate one another. You see Musk use the spring of drown girl…"

"That's what I fell in." Ranma added

Sheeves eye twitched at him, but he continued. "Anyway, they use a pot that makes the curse permanent and they use animals and pour the spring from the pot turning them into women and using them as slaves and breeding stock, both are the same to them. You see the amazons are female dominated and think what the musk do is horrible. Of course they, in general, don't consider males all that useful anyway even if some of them are good fighters. They are considered second class citizens in the village.

Anyway, my mother was a female musk which meant she was an animal that was turned into a human. She was a snake before she was turned, but before she could have been with a male musk, she ran away and went to the Amazon village. At first people said to leave; but she begged them to let her stay. Being turned human, she was able to speak in our human language. She was about to be thrown out when an Amazon elder named Cologne allowed her to stay. So they hid her from the musk, but life still wasn't easy on her.

Even with her being female she was still considered a musk abomination on the female gender. Females hurt her, while most males refused to even be near her until she met my father. He was an Amazon who came back after an exchange program from the US, there he had learned that no matter what all humans were considered equals. He didn't care she was once a snake or even a musk; to him she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. They soon got together and married."

"That's so romantic!" Ukyo sighed.

Ranma laughed. "Hey Ucchan, stop acting like such a girl."

"I am a girl!" Demon-Ukyo stated

"Please people, I'm trying to tell a story here." Sheeve stated flatly. "Sorry" Both replied. "ANYway, I was born a few years later, and when I was 5 I learned about what I was. You see the reason musk do what they do is because they gain certain powers when they mate with animals. I'm no exception to this idea." Sheeve closed his eyes and a few seconds later quickly opened them causing Ukyo to 'eep' at what happen and Ranma to just mutter 'Cool'. For what happened was Sheeve's golden eyes had change to entirely silver not just the pupils but his entire eye. After a few moments to let them look and started talking again.

"You see I may not have super strength or anything, but I have the ultimate vision thanks to my snake mother. My eyes have inferred, scoptic and night vision, I also have perfect depth perception and accuracy, nothing can hide from me and I can hit a fly a hundred yards without killing it. My senses have also been enhanced so I can see and hear very well. These abilities I have are why I am very good at tracking and archery.

When I was born though, people, but my parents, despised me. Not only was I a male, but I was considered a musk abomination even if I was born within the tribe. I was lucky that I had the love of my parents or else I probably would have died from loneliness during the first years of life. Despite this my father and mother taught me what they knew of the martial arts. My mother found earlier that her ways of the snake agility could be used as martial arts and she taught what she had discovered and my father taught me about Wu Shu of the tribe at five I learned I was very good at archery and I learned how to do that."

Sheeve smiled at the memory but became very sad as he remembered what happened next. "Everything was okay even if the tribe didn't like me. But when I was seven the Musk attacked the village on a raid. My parent died during that raid because they found out that my mother was the lost female they never found. They killed them both." Sheeve stopped to get himself back together, after a few minutes he continued. "I was devastated by what happened as you can guess. I was all alone after that, if not for the elder Cologne that comforted me I would have been destroyed, but she gave me comfort because I guess she had a weakness to orphaned children.

As I got older the people still treated me like trash because of what I was. At the age of ten my rage grew and swore that I would show people of the village that I was someone. I trained hard in what my parents taught me and extended what they knew. I blocked out all other problems and insults and trained and studied the art. Soon I became the best archer even better than the village's best female fighter. My skills I learned how to use my snake quick striking and agility to use in a fight and had these curved tantos made for the art I used." Sheeve pulled his pant legs up and showed them the simple blades.

"Sadly no one still saw anything in me. The females especially the males treated me as a weakling. They thought I was still just an abomination. The worst was the strongest male Amazon Moose. He kept telling me and ranting to everyone that I was nothing. When I tried to make friends earlier he told them about me and made me look like a monster. I finally had it and I challenged him. If I won I would be the strongest male, if I lost then I would leave the village, he accepted.

The fight had lasted for hours until when I was about to finish the fight he used a pepper spray on me that had a mix of hallucinogen and sprayed it in my eyes. I had my snakes eyes activated and it totally crippled me. This gave Moose the needed leverage to attack me full out with his chained, blades, weights, everything he had and I was about to black out he kicked me one last time in the face. The next thing I knew I was waking up here." Sheeve finished.

Ukyo was shocked at what she heard and saddened at how hard a life he had. Ranma just sat there silent but his face was stern. Sheeve himself, after finishing his story wondered why he just spilt everything to these people who were basically strangers to him. But when he talked to them, they held no anger or fear, they just listened to him something no one in the village really did they just ignored him. He felt from the two a feeling he only had for his parents, trust. Even if they just met he felt a trust that meant they would never leave a friend behind and would do what theycan for the friend. He guessed that was the reason he told them as much as he did.

It was then Ranma straightened his hat and stood up patting his knee's on the way up. "Okay!" He yelled to the sky with his arms raised.

"What?" Sheeve asked.

"Ucchan, Sheeve, tomorrow we're gonna go to the Amazon village to challenge them to a fight."

Sheeve gasped at this while Ukyo nodded when she saw the look in her friends eye.

Not see this Sheeve yelled at him. "Are you crazy those people are in a whole different world then you! What makes you think you can fight them?"

Ranma just gave him a big grin. "Cause thats why we came." Ukyo then started sporting the same grin in anticipation.

After looking at the two for a minute he couldn't help but laugh at how sure they were. He started laughing harder but stopped as his wound started to hurt him. "Ow, I gotta say both of you are nuts, especially you Ranma, butI gotta admit your both entertaining and I like you."

"Thanks"They both said unisom.

* * *

Kami Plane:

Kami samagrinned athow thenew reality was going. "Looks like the true fun begins." He grinned mischiefly as continued to watch.

To be continued  
Man this was a while since I updated this. For those of you who are wondering I'm working on Ravens Gaurdian and several others including my new Naruto fic. Hopefully I can get a new chapter in each storyby this weekend. Anyway as alwasy please review.


End file.
